Autobot Zoo
by StardustBlurr
Summary: In order to learn more about Earth's organics, Ultra Magnus has Optimus and his crew game him and the Elite Guard to Detroit Zoo. What seemed to be a normal day turns into a hectic-filled breakout.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers. All credit goes to Hasbro. **

Today was not Captain Fanzone's best day. He was always giving tickets, interrogating suspects, and capturing criminals. It was a part of being a police officer, even the downsides were included.

* * *

Detroit Police Station was always busy with helping keep the city under control, mostly from criminals like Angry Archer or Proffessor Princess. But today was especially in a hectic uproar. Most of the police officers had been dispatched all over the city while emergency responders hurridley answered emergency calls.

"Detroit Police Station. WHAT?! There's a cheetah and a pack of lions in your backyard! I'm dispatching animal control right away mam!" One dispatcher answered, flipping through a book to find the animal control number.

Across from the first dispatcher, another worker answered a call similar to hers. "Sir, I need you to calm down! Whatever you do, do not attempt to capture the snakes or make any sudden movements! Snakes attack any prey that moves, so I advise you to NOT leave your spot! Animal control is on its way!"

"Do not engage in capturing the tiger! Lock all of your doors and barricade the backyard door!"

Captain Fanzone hurriedly swung opened the door to the bullpen. He was used to seeing the bullpen busy, but never like this. Operators were answering many telephone calls, people were working hastily at their desks, even the director of the police station was responding to emergency calls. "What the heck is going on here?! I was relaxin' and I suddenly get called in! This had better not be Slo-Mo or that little girl who thinks she's a superhero!" he grumbled, "and I was in the middle of 'Blues Brothers'."

Fanzone ran to a door marked CAPTAIN SAMUEL ARCHBELL: CHIEF. He pushed the door to find an older man siting at his desk frantically answering phone calls too.

"How many animals have been captured? Are you serious?! Only twelve?! Send all of animal control NOW!" barked Chief Archbell. He eyed Captain Fanzone. "I'll have to call you back in a sec."

Chief Archbell hung up the phone and looked at Fanzone. "I know it's your day off and you want to know why I called you in," he said calmly, despite the situation.

Captain Fanzone sighed, sitting down in a chair. "With all due respect, Chief, I didn't expect for me to get called in all of a sudden. What on earth is going on?"

"Most of the animals at Detroit Zoo somehow escaped, if you don't count the aquatic animals and insects, and are all over the city."

"Eh, come again?" said Fanzone, not fully understanding the situation.

"To summarize, people are complaining about not rats, but lions, elephants, and okapis roaming around their homes! They're even finding tarantulas hidden inside the walls! Based on the amount of phone calls and how many animals escaped, this is not good at all," replied Chief Archbell.

"It's not like everyday you see an animal

attempt to leave their habitat at the zoo, but for multiple animals? If you ask me, someone must have released them, but not a zoo keeper. They ain't that dumb to let them out," interjected Fanzone.

Chief Archbell brushed his hair, "That you're right about. The zoo officials have been questioned and they confirmed the keepers were not involved in the sudden escape of the animals. But, they have apprehended suspects at the scene..."

"Back up. Suspects? It's not just one person? Who are those no-good idiots who let those animals out?"

"This is why I called you in. The suspects claim that they know you."

"How can a bunch of crazy hooligans say that they know who I am?"

"Look, Fanzone, many of the officers are out assisting with animal control and zoo keepers rounding up the animals, and I dispatched the detectives to the scene. You're one of the best interrogators I got and if we don't get any information out of the suspects, we might as well have to close the zoo for a while until we get this mess sorted out!" Chief Archbell rose from his seat and placed a hand on Fanzone's shoulder. "The suspects are... Unusually large, so we had to place them somewhere else in the station for interrogation."

"Eh, what do you mean by 'unusually large'?"

"They're very, very tall. Their heads kept hitting the ceiling, they couldn't sit properly. Come with me and I'll take you to their temporary interrogation room," said Chief Archbell, opening his office door.

The two police officers walked down the hall until they came to a metal blue door at the end of it. Captain Fanzone raised an eye in confusion. "Chief, this is the garage for all of our emergency vehicles. Why on earth did you place the suspects here?"

"Like I said, they are very tall and loom higher than a giraffe. I am counting on you to get some information out of these suspects, especially since they're renowned around the city," said Chief Archbell.

"Alright, Chief, if it'll help to know why these hooligans released the animals... I'll get them to talk. Show me the suspects!" barked Fanzone.

Chief Archbell unhooked a ring of keys from his pants. He scanned the ring until he found a blue key. "Found it." He inserted the key into the lock and it began to rise. Fanzone watched as the door rose, he swore he saw a metal foot. _Metal feet? Oh please! As if a machine could be responsible for this ruckus! I've probably been watching too much robot apocalypse flicks._

A ding was heard as the door was finally all the way open. Fanzone could get a good view of the garage ,but who was in it made his jaw drop.

For once, he had wished he didn't ask who the suspects were.

**"No. Freaking. Way." **

Lined up against the wall sat Optimus Prime, his crew, Sari, and the Elite Guard. They were all in stasis cuffs (in Sari's case, she was in handcuffs). They looked somewhat damaged, worth a few dents, scratches, ruined paintjobs, and for some reason, a bow was on Sentinel's head. The Autobots (even Sentinel Prime) felt a wave of shame and embarrassment amongst themselves as Cheif Archbell and Captain Fanzone looked at them.

Fanzone slowly turned away from the Autobots to face his advisor. "Chief... of all people, the suspects had to be... MACHINES?! ", he cried, pointing a finger at Optimus. "You've got to be joking!"

Archbell shook his head. "I wish I were, but the Autobots were at the crime scene when they were apprehended by the police. They kept telling them that they know you, so you might as well interrogate them so we can solve this mess. Can I count on you?"

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this... I'll deal with the Autobots."

"I'll leave this to you. Any information from the suspects will be helpful," said Chief Archbell, leaving the garage.

Sighing, Fanzone walked back towards the Autobots. Being a detective, he could tell by their faces that they all had a guilty look on their face. Even though they were machines, they somehow had emotions. He scowled at each and every one of the Autobots. "You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Thanks to you, people have been finding animals all over the city and inside their homes! Of all criminals, it had to be you! What do you have to say for yourself and your fellow Autobots, Optimus Prime?!"

Optimus raised in head in embarrassment and spoke, "Captain Fanzone, if you would let me explain-"

"Let you explain?! You better have a good reason! Don't you see what you and your Autobots did?! Wild animals are running all over the city and wrecking havoc more than the Decepticons! Is that all you can say?!" questioned Fanzone, not happy with his suspects.

Before Optimus could answer, a taller, bulkier, blue and white Autobot raised his handcuffed hands (His hammer had been strapped to his back). "Stand down, Optimus Prime. Let me speak to the human officer," he calmly ordered.

"But, Ultra Magnus-"

"No. As Magnus, I am commanding you to step aside."

The fire truck gave in, sinking back next to Ratchet. He watched in shame as Ultra Magnus handled the situation.

Fanzone maintained eye contact with Ultra Magnus. "So, Ultra Magnus, I guess you've decided to take the blame for Optimus?"

"No, it is actually my own fault the organic animals are... 'running loose', as you humans would say," said Ultra Magnus. "I asked Optimus and his crew to take me to the zoo because I wanted to know more about the creatures on this planet and actually see what they behave."

"Is that so? Then how do you explain the zoo animals running around like a bunch of maniacs?! You coulda just watched them nature documentaries on Animal Planet!"

"What's Animal Planet?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You know, the channel on the TV with the green elephant icon?"

"What is a TV? Elephants are't green, they are gray at the zoo."

"Never mind! You aren't the only Autobot involved in this! I want to hear from each and every one of you about this incident. You're not going anywhere until this mess is cleaned up, so you might as well get comfortable! And don't even think about lying!" warned Fanzone. "Do you hear? By the book."

"But what about Sari?" interjected Optimus.

Fanzone spotted the said girl in handcuffs sitting crisscross in front of Bumblebee. "For Pete's sake, you let a Sari be your accomplice? She's eight-years-old!"

"HEY! I've never stolen anything in my life, not even candy! What makes you think I'm an accomplice?!" snapped an annoyed Sari.

"She's a part of this ordeal too," Fanzone said to Optimus, "so I'll have to call her father after I ask each one of you about this mess. Since I'm gonna be here all night, I might as well get comfortable too." The blonde haired man spotted a nearby chair and snagged it. He set it upright and sat down in it. He turned his chair towards Ultra Magnus. "Since you claim that it was your fault you all are in this mess, I want you to tell me everything that happened until you were caught red-handed."

"What red hands? Ultra Magnus doesn't have red hands, you ignorant organic!" spat Sentinel, thinking Fanzone was making fun of the Autobot leader.

Ultra Magnus glared at his second-in-command. "Not now Sentinel. We have other things to worry about besides red hands." He turned his head back to Fanzone. "Captain Fanzone, I will do all I can to tell you everything."

"Well then, why don't you start from the very beginning?"

"It all started when the Elite Guard and I landed our ship to check on Optimus and his team's progress..."

* * *

**Oh boy, the Autobots are in trouble! Can they get out of this mess before it gets worse? **

**Liked this story so far? Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**StardustBlurr- I never expected to this quick! Its like as of the Autobots are telling me to hurry up already. Before I get started, Jetfire and Jetstorm's accents were a bit tricky to do, so I tried as best as I could. **

**i do not own transformers, call of duty, the tick, or the fanfic referenced this chapter. **

* * *

** 10 Hours Ago... **

**AUTOBOT BASE **

"Hurry Bumblebee! Shoot!" shouted Sari.

"I'm trying, but FlamestheFireBoy literally keeps flaming me to death with Flamethrower! Why does Call of Duty have to be so hard?!"

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

"I'm working on it! I'll get FireBoy, you shoot Wolfknight19!" Bumblebee said.

Sari laughed, adjusting the headphones on her head. "Good luck with that!" She paired attention towards her opponent. "You're going down, Wolfknight19!"

Behind Bumblebee sat the Jet Twins and Jazz. The Elite Guard had arrived not long ago while Bee and Sari were engaged in their war game. They were here for other matters, but Jazz and the twins were more interested in what the pair were doing.

"Call of Duty?" said Jetfire, reading the game box. He was somewhat enthralled by the game's cover art. "The human be having big kaboom guns!"

Jetstorm set a hand on his twin's shoulder armor, pointing at the TV. . "Look, brother! Yellow Bumble and Sari be shooting bad 'bots!"

Jazz watched the yellow Autobot and Sari play in amazement. "So this game lets you pretend to be a military soldier and engage in a war? I dig it!"

Away from the gaming area in the Autobot's base, Optimus was engaged in a conversation with Ultra Magnus and Sentinel. With Sentinel being somewhat afraid of organics, he scoffed at the organic material around, but Ultra Magnus ignored it.

"Tell me, Optimus, have you been able to locate any more AllSpark fragments? I know that the Decepticons are giving you plenty of trouble with the search. Finding broken pieces of the AllSpark is not that easy. It is a difficult task, but I am impressed that you and your team have been able to collect a lot more pieces than I had anticipated." Ultra Magnus picked up an orange bulky container sitting on a table. He gently tapped it with his gigantic finger. "It's artifacts like these that greatly attract the attention of the Decepticons, especially Megatron. We do not know what he is up to, but whatever it may be, we cannot let the AllSpark fragments fall into their hands. Not after since we heard that there is a fragment jammed into Starscream's head."

Optimus nodded. "I concur, Commander. My team and I are doing all I can to reconstruct the AllSpark so Megatron won't misuse it for his plans. Before you know it, they'll be the ones retreating and not us. Having Sari with us is helping us out a lot thanks to her Key."

"I suppose you're right about that. The AllSpark chose Sari for a reason and she is a valuable member of your team," stated Ultra Magnus, a worrisome look on his face.

"Sir? Is there something bothering you?" inquired Optimus.

"This little girl could possibly be the answer to saving Cybertron with her Key. I wish I understood why the AllSpark specifically chose her to be the bearer."

"I swore on my Spark that I would protect Sari, no matter how dangerous the situation. Whether its a human or a Decepticon, my team and I are willing to make sure she is safe at all costs." Optimus placed a hand over his Spark chamber. He felt memories of Sari first using the Key to revive him. "Even if it means losing our lives.."

"Optimus..."

"AIIIIEEEEE!" shrieked a voice.

All Autobots and human froze at the sound of the sudden voice. It sounded like a scream of fear, or worse, a cry for help.

"Don't tell me.." began Bumblebee.

"There's an organic..." trailed off Sari.

" And SP's lost his cool," added Jazz.

Sentinel came dashing out of a corridor, battle mask on, Battle Lance and shield activated. He hurriedly waved his lance in front of his face like a maniac. The Prime was so focused on running, he didn't realize his lance was (lightly) striking Ultra Magnus' leg. "It just came into the room and then-"

"Sentinel Prime, what is the meaning of this?!" interrupted the Magnus. "Why are you running like a..." He looked at Optimus. "What's that word?"

"I believe the humans call it, 'hooligan'," the firetruck replied.

"Thank you." He glared at Sentinel. "I do not have time for your silly complaints about organics! This is a serious matter and you need to take it seriously!"

"Well, I'll have you know I was taking a look around Optimus' ninja 'bot's quarters since he is a huge nature freak and then-" A faint noise he could hear went off, and his optics went wide behind his battle mask. "NO! NO! NO! IT'S COMING! I HEAR IT!"

Out of the hall, a little blue bird no bigger than a tennis ball carelessly flew throughout the room. It soared like nothing was wrong and seemed to be content. The closer it got to Optimus and the Elite Guard, the more Sentinel his behind Ultra Magnus.

"That's it! That's the freaky organic that tried to make me rust!" Sentinel accusingly snarled. "I can take it out for you if you want, Commander. I have all day to kill that disgusting thing."

"Sentinel, NO. Do not even think of harming that organic creature. We Autobots do not kill other life forms!" Ultra Magnus snapped. "You need to accept the fact that this planet is inhabited entirely by organics. Prowl once told me long ago that Earth is not our planet ((A/N: See Jauna la-Cliker Rooster's TFA story, "This Is Not Cybertron" for more info.)). We need to respect the creatures and life form that live on Earth. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus," gave in Sentinel, not wanting to provoke his superior. He sulked away to grumble to himself, leaving Prime and Magnus alone together.

The same blue bird had on top of a scanner near Ultra Magnus. It acted like as of nothing had happened and settled down in its makeshift nest. Ultra Magnus shook his head after observing the bird.b"Optimus, I deeply apologize for Sentinel's actions. The truth is, I wish he would stop with his propaganda about organics being a danger to us. As I can tell from your experience with Sari and assisting the humans, nothing seems to be wrong with you. If there was some way to make Sentinel see that not all organics are a threat to Cybertronians."

"You know, Detroit does have a zoo," spoke up Prowl.

Ultra Magnus cocked his head. "What is a zoo? Tell me more."

"It's a place where humans keep wild animals so other humans can see what the animals are like and how they behave. I for one, have been to it and I have to say, it is quite fascinating," said the ninja.

"Organic creatures live there? Hmm... Perhaps this 'zoo' could show Sentinel that organics are not as 'slimy' as he thinks."

"I'd say so myself," added Optimus. "It's actually a nice day outside, so we could take you and the Elite Guard to the zoo."

Ultra Magnus bowed his head. "I appreciate it, Optimus Prime."

"My dad owns the zoo, so we won't have to worry about paying! I can call him and have him arrange a private tour for us!" piped up Sari. "That, and you may draw less attention."

"So be it. I am looking forward to this 'zoo' and having Sentinel get over his fear of organics."

Present Time

Detroit Police Station

Captain Fanzone stared at Ultra Magnus completely dumbfounded. So far, the story seemed convincing, but there was far more to it. "You're sayin' that the Tick here is seriously afraid of animals?" He asked pointing to Sentinel. "And he tried to murder a harmless bird? What is wrong with him?"

"That is the reason we were at the zoo. I wanted to get Sentinel over his fear and make him not frighten my people about organics," admitted Ultra Magnus.

"Yeah, but uh... It still doesn't explain how ya'll released the animals!" Fanzone said, crossing his legs.

Prowl spoke, "Allow me to continue for Ultra Magnus, Captain Fanzone."

The cop blinked. "Sure, why not? You are the one obsessed with animals and what not. I've seen you feed the deer at the park. This oughta get interesting."

* * *

**StardustBlurr- I feel like the story is beginning to develop more, so there may be quicker updates! FlamestheFireBoy is a reference to an Autobot. Guess who he is and you get a cookie. **

** If you have any suggestions or a review, please leave one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have one thing to say: Accents are difficult to write. I aplogize if Jazz and the Jet Twins' accents seem off. I do not own resonance, the Robot Zoo, or any other pop culture references. **

* * *

**Present Time**

**Detroit Police Station**

Prowl looked at Captain Fanzone with surprise. "You've seen me feed the deer? Is something wrong with feeding animals?"

"Actually, yeah. Chances are that the deer will get too attached to you and will start following ya for food. It won't return to its habitat and before ya know it, it'll be in your garbage cans. That's not the issue right now, tell me more about this 'zoo trip' with the Elite Guard," Fanzone said.

"Right. So, we left for the zoo with Sari and everything seemed like nothing went wrong," began Prowl, sentinels Sentinel, "traveling was absolutely terrible."

* * *

EIGHT HOURS AGO...

Detroit Highway

Sari sat up in the driver's seat inside Bumblebee. Her eyes squinted at signs on the road. Since she knew where the zoo was located, she and Bumblebee we're at the front leading the Autobots to the place. "After we pass a brown sign that says 'Detroit Zoo Exit 13', turn left onto Exit 13!" Sari noted.

"I hear ya! Exit 13!" replied Bumblebee. He activated his Com-Link. **Prime, Sari says to turn left on Exit 13! I repeat, Exit 13! Over! His Com-Link buzzed for a second.**

**"Exit 13, I'll be sure to relay that to Ultra Magnus,"** said Optimus.

A sudden thought popped into Bee's processor. **"Say, bossbot, how is it that are we getting Sentinel to the zoo since he's so afraid of organics?" **

**"Why don't you take a look behind Jazz?" **

Sari rolled down the window and peered her head out of it. This frightened Bumblebee. "Sari, what are you doing? You can't out your head out of the window!"

"Relax! There are no cars on my side! I'm just looking for Ultra Magnus!" She shouted back. "Lets see... Ultra Magnus is some kind of a military vehicle... Where is he?..."

VRRRRRMMMM... A blue and white Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck casually passed ahead of Optimus and stayed at the same pace as Bumblebee. Following him were Jazz and the Jet Twins. The twins flew above Jazz, while the white sports car seemed to be tugging something.

Ultra Magnus turned from the central lane and moved into the lane right of Bee. Jazz did the same vice versa, aling with the item he was towing. Sari's curiosity got to the best of her. She out her head out of the window and looked to see Sentinel towed to the back of Jazz.

Sentinel put up quite a huge fit. After all, he wasn't fond of organics. "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SOME STUPID ORGANIC HOUSING! YOU HEAR ME, JAZZ?! I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M BEING DRAGGED TO MY DEMISE! THAT IS SO-"

Jazz turned on the music in his radio to tune out Sentinel. There were times when the Cyber Ninja got tired of his commander's rambling about humans, so he would turn on the headphone-like accessory on his head and listen to music.

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara _

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka? _

_Roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku _

_Yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire _

_Fukaoi shi sugita mabushisa ga _

_Warui yume ni tsuzuite mo _

_Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara _

_Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka? _

_Deatta wake wa dou datte ii hikitsukerarete _

_Fureta shunkan no kizu no bun dake tashika ni nareru _

After the song ended, Jazz activated his com-link. **Prowl, SP's not taking the news of going to the zoo as well as I thought. He oughta let a screw loose or somethin'. His ramblin's making me lose my tune. **

On the other side of the lane opposite of Bumblebee, Prowl trailed behind Ratchet. He replied, **We all can hear Sentinel's unnecessary rants. It's obvious he's never experienced nature enough, he criticizes it in every way possible by tainting it in his twisted propaganda. How do you put up with him? **

**I just tune him out when I've had enough of his crazy talk about organics. Earth's music makes my wheels spin! **

**Mr. Jazz sir! This is being Jetfire! We see organic zoo below us! **radioed Jetfire.

**I hear ya, 'Fire! That must mean we're getting closer to the place! Stay with us until we arrive! Oh, and could you and Jetstorm make sure SP doesn't try to run off? **

**Yes! Jetfire out! **

After Jazz turned off his com-link, he wished he turned his music back on., because Sentinel was STILL yapping. "AND ONE MORE THING! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME! YOU ALL CRAZY GLITCHES TIED ME AND NOW YOU'RE DRAGGING ME AS IF I'VE LOST MY MIND-"

If Jazz was in robot mode, he'd shake his head. "Still the same Sentinel, never changes."

Present Time

Jazz shifted his body to face Sentinel, shaking his head. "You put on quite a show on the road. Drivers were mad with your raging, they got road rage!"

"You were the ones who dragged me to this stupid organic housing against my will in the first place! You tricked me into thinking we were visiting a weapon shop!" snapped Sentinel.

"With all due respect SP, you're not on tune with the traffic laws. We had no choice but to tow you." Jazz nudged Optimus. "OP here told me that you drove off an unfinished highway, ran over cars and a stop sign!"

"Argh! Shut up, Jazz!" groaned Sentinel, slamming his head on the wall in frustration.

"Yet again, the Tick looses his patience. Classic," Fanzone grumbled. "I really hate that guy."

* * *

**A/N: I am still adjusting to Sentinel's character, let me know if something seems off about him. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Detroit Zoo**

Anybody who visited Detroit would tell you to definite see its zoo. The sanctuary had plenty to see, a petting zoo, friendly staff, and most of all, they had two new main attractions: The official touring Robot Zoo and the newest exhibit on Australian marsupials.

The Autobots ooed and awed at the scenery of the zoo (save for Sentinel). They were an alien robot race and a zoo was totally an unfamiliar concept to them. To save attention, the Autobots split up so they wouldn't be stuck together. Sari went with Bumblebee, the Jet twins, Ratchet, and Bulkhead. Prowl and Jazz volunteered to take Sentinel (he was really starting to annoy everyone with his rants), leaving Ultra Magnus and Optimus as a pair.

...

Ultra Magnus watched a herd of lions interact inside their pit. Lion cubs wrestled with each other, lionesses sat by monitoring the cubs, and the lions were stalking a wild bird that landed in their territory. The cats greatly fascinated the Magnus. "Optimus, what are these animals called?" he pointed at the active lions. "Some lions have a large amount of fur around their head, but the other lions do not."

"These wild cats are called lions," replied Optimus. "The male lions have manes, or the fur around the head. Female lions are called lionesses. They do not have manes, neither do cubs. Humans see lions as majestic, wise cats. Sari has told me that lions are 'the king of the the jungle'".

"Is that so?" The elder Autobot scrunched his face at the lion cubs pretending to fight. Both cubs rolled over and pawed at each other as if nothing was wrong. Ultra Magnus' processor misperceived the cubs' playful wrestling as an act of actual fighting. His blue optics became filled with worry at the sight. "These smaller lions are quite young and they're already at war with each other. It's disappointing that the young ones are attacking one another. They shouldn't be fighting like this," he observed.

"The lions aren't actually fighting," Optimus pointed out. "Lion cubs pretend to fight. It's all a part of how they learn to hunt their prey. In fact, they are very cautious when it comes to food..."

5 minutes later...

A moment of silence passed before Optimus realized Ultra Magnus hadn't responded back to him. "Where did he go?! If the commander is missing-"

The visitors at the lion pit suddenly became more fixated on the lions. A huge crowed started to gather around. Optimus jerked his body as he ran to the railings. He leaned his head over and quickly spotted a blue and white mech with a hammer.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus carefully treaded across the lion's habitat. Their home looked like an African savannah, complete with an actual eater hole/lake and plenty of rocks. Dry savannah grass brushed against Ultra Magnus' servos. He felt a light tickle but now wasn't the time for sightseeing plants. "I know what I must do. I need to make peace with the lions so they will not spread the war to the entire planet. I swear by the name of Primus, I will not let another Great War happen on Earth with these lion creatures!" He vowed to himself.

The lions went on with their activities unaware Ultra Magnus was coming. They played (by pretending to fight), hunted for the meat zookeepers deposited, and groomed one another. The cats suddenly felt the ground in their home shake. They all turned their heads towards Ultra Magnus, who had now arrived at the rocks where all of the herd gathered.

Up at the railing, Optimus could not believe what he was seeing. What was Ultra Magnus thinking?! He had simply thought lion cubs were at war with each other! In reality, they were playing! Was it that hard for Ultra Magnus to differentiate between the behaviors?!

"Primus, somebody tell Ultra Magnus he's not supposed to be in the lion pit..." Optimus pleaded, intensely watching the Elite Guard Autobot's actions.

In the habitat, Ultra Magnus knelt down in front of the lions and bowed with honor. "Good afternoon, lions. My name is Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots and head of the Elite Guard. I hail from the planet Cybertron and you make your home on this planet. Earlier today, I witnessed your kind at war with each other. If you do not mind, I wish for you and your fellow wild cats to not fight with each other. I have been in a war, and it was a terrible time in Cybertronian history..."

Optimus slammed his head into his hand. "What did Ultra Magnus get himself into?... I hope the others aren't doing any damage..."

* * *

"Do you two ninja bots care to tell me why the organics are out in the open?! I think they're staring at me, ready to spit their snoz on me." Sentinel growled, standing behind Prowl and Jazz. His Battle Mask was activated. Both Autobot ninjas confiscated Sentinel's lance, shield, and spray since he could possibly harm the animals.

When the Autobots split up, Prowl suggested taking Sentinel to the Australian marsupial exhibit since visitors could actually interact with the animals. So far, they visited koalas and wombats, only for Sentinel to describe them as "slow, helpless organics". There was no way Sentinel would cooperate with either ninja. Now, they were at the interactive kangaroo exhibit.

"Sentinel Prime, if you would just listen to me for a moment, I have touched organic creatures and nothing has happened to me. Your ideas of organics being infected with this snoz is out of hand. I suggest you stop cowering behind Jazz and actually feel them for once. Is that how a Prime would act?" said Prowl, crossing his arms.

Before Jazz could mouth anything, Prowl gave a look that meant he was onto something. The white Autobot realized what Prowl was doing and then said, "Prowl's got a point. If you wanna be the big 'bot, you can't be afraid of humans and animals! You want the people to think you're fearless, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Sentinel admitted. "But they have snoz all over them! I can feel it!"

"Sentinel, I can assure you, kangaroos are not as dangerous as you think. Some actually like to put up a fight. Maybe if you, perhaps, had a 'friendly match' with it, you would not be so fearful of them," Prowl said.

Sentinel stared at a nearby reddish furred kangaroo. It licked its paws to keep itself cool from the sun'a heat before licking its furry stomach. He cringed at the licking. "Eww... It's licking itself with its own germs! Why would I want to touch that nasty kangaroo?!"

"Because, it's getting ready to fight its opponent," lied Jazz, finally understanding Prowl's idea.

"Getting ready for a fist fight? I'll give the kanga... Whatever it is credit for actually putting up a brawl. If you think it really will fight me, I'll... Get closer to the organic," Sentinel muttered reluctantly.

Prowl pointed to the kangaroo. "Go on Sentinel. The kangaroo is waiting for you to be its opponent. Remember, you want to be a Magnus. If you can't beat a kangaroo in a fair fist fight, the people will respect you for actually dueling with one."

"Is Prowl the nature bot actually telling me that he's fine with me hitting a kangaroo? You must be out of your kind if you're that desperate for an organic to do something exciting," Sentinel teased.

Finally leaving Jazz's side, the big chimed robot slowly crept up behind the kangaroo. It's back was facing him. Sentinel smirked as he readied his iron fists. _Stupid kangaroo. It thinks it can beat me at a fight! Well, I'll show that jumping organic who's boss! Yeah, I can smell the sweet taste of victory as the kangaroo sleeps in sorrow! _

As Sentinel moved far away from Prowl and Jazz, Jazz said, "Say, Prowl, you knew kangaroos are territorial, don't you?"

Prowl gave a hint of a smirk. "Lets just say nature documentaries helped me with that."

The closer Sentinel approached the kangaroo from behind, he felt victory coming to him. _This is it, Sentinel. If you can just grab the kangaroo behind the neck, you just might be able to put it in a chokehold! That oughta do the trick! Hmph, the organic won't see what's coming! _

Before Sentinel's hand could reach the kangaroo's neck, it's ears twitched. The marsupial sniffed the air for a second. It rapidly spun its tail at Sentinel, then raised its back feet.

Sentinel gulped, "Oh slag."

**WHAM! **

The kangaroo kicked Sentinel twice- in the face and chest plate. Sentinel fell backwards from the impact of the kangaroo's powerful kicks. He skidded in the grass until he fell face-first.

Prowl felt a small laugh escape his lips, while Jazz laughed out loud.

"SP, you shoulda seen the look on your face! I can't believe the kangaroo beat you first! That's just solid!" Jazz laughed.

Sentinel was a fool to believe me. Maybe this will teach him to never underestimate animals such as the kangaroo, Prowl thought.

Meanwhile, Sentinel flailed his legs helplessly through the air. "I was beaten by an organic... **I HATE KANGAROOS!**" he screamed in the mud.

* * *

Present Time

"That explains the big dent on your head! You, a giant honkin' machine, got beaten up by a kangaroo!" Fanzone laughed hysterically. He clutched his stomach so he wouldn't fall out of his chair. "I'm sorry, but that's hilarious!"

Sentinel huffed. "What about Ultra Magnus?! He played diplomat with some stupid hairy wild cats!"

"Sorry, but you getting kicked in the face by a kangaroo is a lot more entertaining than a machine making amends with lions!" He looked at Ultra Magnus. "No offense there, Ultra Magmus. I was only making a joke."

"None taken," said Ultra Magnus.

Fanzone came back to his senses. "Say, what did Sari and the rest of her Autobot friends do? Hmmm? You didn't think I forgot about them, didn't you? I will not leave this room until I hear more!"


End file.
